Vehicles may allow a user to connect or pair their mobile device, e.g., a mobile phone, with an in-vehicle device to allow the user to gain access to the mobile device via the in-vehicle device. For example, the user is able to make calls from their mobile phone, which is controlled by the in-vehicle device. Furthermore, some vehicles are fitted with hands-free systems that allow the user to use their mobile phone while driving without having to remove their hands from the controls of the vehicle. Additionally, other devices may be connected to the in-vehicle device, for example, a mobile device that allows the user to play-back music stored in the mobile device through a sound system of the vehicle. The user may also be able to control the mobile device using the in-vehicle device.
JP 2009-281991 A describes an in-vehicle apparatus that stores a table defining relationship between a driving status, information type (e.g. video or picture) and display status for displaying the data generated by a digital device. The apparatus provides a user with a display status that is suitable for the current driving condition. For example, when a vehicle is being driven at high speed, and the information type is video, the apparatus turns to a non-display mode. However, mobile devices that might be paired with the in-vehicle apparatus have a variety of different specifications and the control of the display based on the vehicle speed is dependent on the vehicle specification.